A LIFE TIME PROMISE
by Prachi.4893
Summary: A small dareya drabble...bigger than a drabble and smaller than an OS...just peep into know more :)
**Hi,**

 **Not a drabble, nor an OS…just a random thinking came to prachi's mind and she wrote it down…just I'm here to publish it…enjoy dareya…please peep in :)**

* * *

I was walking today through the narrow path near our farm house…feeling like enjoying and a little bit stress free…it has been a long way with my life…never ever I had thought to travel so far…there were many difficulties…but we were successful in surmounting all those difficulties…today life seems to be beautiful, the fragrance of love is flowing in our blood…yes, I know it is somehow tough to live the life with the fence of love but lastly that fence protects us from every small problems of our life…today I had learnt, everything has its own time…before that we can't get it just to get that thing we need a mind full of patience…and a heart full of love…love and patience makes everything alright…it is not just a sentence but also the truth...the truth behind every success.

She closed the book…and smiled lightly…just within seconds the voice came "shreyaa…chalo aao jaldi, mein ready ho chukka hun"

She kept the book in her bag and forwarded to her beloved husband…he was looking much more handsome…it has been 20 years of their marriage and after so many days they both are together and alone…in their farm house…where many times they came for picnic and vacations…and daya is calling shreya for a long drive with him…how can she miss? She came…opened the car's door…sat down and closed.

Daya (on the driver seat) "aaj toh tum late ho gayi shreya…"

Shreya (winking) "aap hee ka asar hai"

Daya "so toh hai"

They both shared a small laughter. Daya started the car…and they forwarded.

Shreya (lying on daya's shoulder) "aaj ham kahan ja rahey hein?"

Daya "hmm…aagey aagey dekho…mein thodi bolunga"

Shreya (pouting) "please batao naa"

Daya "arey baba…hamesa muh phulaney ki kya zarurat? Tumhari ye aadat tumhari beti mein fut-futkey ubharta hai…"

Shreya laughed "apki beti mujhse bhi aagey hai"

Daya "haan…par mere liye toh ab bhi tum hee agey ho"

Shreya "haan toh? Mein ab bhi beautiful hu aur ap handsome…"

Daya "oh meri zohra jabeen, tujhe malum nahi, tu abhi tak hai haseen aur mein jaban…tujhpe kurbaan meri jaan meri jaan"

They both crushed out with another laugh…the evening was coming ahead, the moon was shining…a perfect situation for the most enchanting couple…daya stopped the car…they both came out…the scene was so pretty, shreya hugged daya…he smiled widely…near the mountain, a small lake…the place where they often came for fishing…but yah! It was before 15 years…and after that term…once more time here they both were together, and under the moonlight.

Shreya (looking at the lake) "haan…ek beautiful surprise daya…apko yaad hai shaadi ke baad ham yahan bohut baar atey the naa fishing ke liye…"

Daya (smiling) "haan…aur sketch bhi banatey the"

Shreya (hugging daya) "hmm…chaliye naa wahan baithtey hein"

They both approached the slippery bank of that lake…the mountain's shadow was possible to see in the lake's water…now there were many lilies…and small fishes were rushing like anything…they both sat down…the natural beauty of that place was mesmerizing to see and magical to feel...daya took out something from his pocket…shreya grabbed that.

Shreya "hmm…chocolate khana bhi yaad hai naa apko?"

Daya (winking) "mein itna bhi budhaa nahi ho gaya hun"

Shreya playfully hit daya with her shoulders…and daya took her within his peaceful hug…she smiled and they both shared the chocolate…within that lovable environment…where the breeze of love was flowing…they both were enjoying each-other's company…now the trust was changing…it was becoming as strong as the rock and the love within them was becoming as soft as the petals of the lotus…surely the colour of hair was also changing from black to white but their story was also becoming as popular as the black and white picture's romance.

 _RELISH LOVE IN YOUR OLD AGE!_

 _AGED LOVE IS LIKE AGED WINE;_

 _It becomes more satisfying, more refreshing,_

 _More valuable, more appreciated and more_

 _Intoxicating…_

 _AS LOVE HAS A LIFETIME PROMISE;_

 _As we grow older together,_

 _As we continue to change with age,_

 _There is one thing that will never change,_

 _I will always keep falling in love_

 _WITH YOU :)_

* * *

 _** The End **_

* * *

 **So, how was the story…a random thinking and a random story…nothing to say…if appreciative then review :)**

 **Take care**

 **Be smiling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
